Severus Snape's Second Chance
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: She loves him with all that she is. And though she is young she knows that he is something special. Now the important question is...will he ever give himself the chance to get to know her and eventually perhaps grow I love her as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another Snape X OC hope you guys enjoy! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

My name is Addyson Jade Evans I'm the youngest sister of Lily and Petunia Evans and currently in my second year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily, my parents and I were excited when I got my letter but for some strange reason Petunia kept sending angry glares at me. I guess she was jealous of Lily and I for being able to do magic. After being sent to bed Lily sneaked into my room and exclaimed how perfect it all was, how she was going to have me around to guide in this other world of magic filled with things that I thought were only in fairy tales or legends. I was excited about that and excited about which house I was going to be in. Lily exclaimed that I would be in Gryffindor with her but I didn't think so. I thought I was going to get sorted into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I am not courageous and far too studious to have any courage in me, plus I'm easily scared. I would be the laughing stock of the house.

The most I was excited about was finally being able to be with Severus. I know, I know it sounds like I'm stalking him I'm _not_ I swear I just may have the tinniest crush on him.

If only he would see that. If only he could see passed Lily's fire red hair and forest green eyes, granted I have green eyes but mine are like Chinese jade according to my name hence him giving me the middle name of jade. But the difference between Lily and me is that yes I may have jade green eyes and black wavy hair but no attractive facial looks to match. Lily is prettier, she has that femininity even at a very young age she had it. I knew that Severus had a crush on Lily I tried not wince at the looks he threw at a clueless Lily.

Yes we would talk but sometimes our conversations would revolve around Lily more than anything else. When the time to go to school came I have to admit that I was very excited and decided that as soon as I got on the train to put my robes on just in case. I went looking for an empty compartment but found none until I found Severus sitting by himself in one. I shyly asked him if I could sit with him.

He looked up at me from his book and with a look of shock nodded. I gave him a wide happy smile and sat in front of him taking out a piece of paper and my quill and ink well. I could feel my mind begin to work on the fictional world that I wished would become my own with me being a princess dancing with a dashing prince with dark eyes black hair and a kindred spirit like I think I have. I was half way down the page describing the room the decor and guests in attendance when I was faced with the need to describe the angular facial features he has and how they show the emotions that were running through him as we danced in the center of the dance floor.

I was in all honesty stumped. I didn't know how to describe such a handsome soon-to-be king on paper let alone trying to imagine him in my mind's eye. I look at the muggle watch and notice that not that much time had gone by. I looked up out the window and saw the scenery changing with every puff of the train. I risked a look at Severus and found him nose deep in his book partly hiding behind his curtain of silky looking black hair. I wanted so much to sit next to him and just curl up on his side and have him hold me.

But I know that that won't happen.

So instead I began imaging him a little older and began to write again. Describing what Severus would look like in the not so distant future ahead. I imagined his black shoulder length hair tide back while his tall and strong frame was wrapped in a "Beauty and The Beast" like black and silver dress robes. I pictured him smiling lovingly and happily while holding me to him as we danced. I finished writing what I figured was going in the middle of story and decided to do some reading of my own. I picked up my Sense and Sensibility and continued reading the part where the Colonel first meets Marianne.

I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't see the four people standing outside our compartment.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said what sounded like a cocky boy.

I looked up to find Lily with three other boys. Two had black hair and one had sandy brown hair.

One of the black haired boys came and sat next to me without even considering that Severus was sitting in front of me or even sitting in here at all. I didn't feel comfortable with him there so when he tried to put his arm around me I decided to sit next to Severus who had put his book down and seemed to be staring daggers at the lot. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I know I had my hand round Severus'. I had the sinking feeling the group my sister was friends with is not at all nice to Severus.

Some friend she turned out to be.

* * *

**A/N: MUST READ! ****Dear readers I have been working on a FaceBook page dedicated to my account. This account is going to be for you guys to send me extensive messages if needed, requests, etc. I will be making announcements as well as updated announcements and new story summaries on the fb page as well as at the beginning of each update. If interested the name of the page is the same as my Fanfiction name.**

**Thank you**

**A/N 2: And as always don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said what sounded like a cocky boy._

_I looked up to find Lily with three other boys. Two had black hair and one had sandy brown hair._

_One of the black haired boys came and sat next to me without even considering that Severus was sitting in front of me or even sitting in here at all. I didn't feel comfortable with him there so when he tried to put his arm around me I decided to sit next to Severus who had put his book down and seemed to be staring daggers at the lot. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I know I had my hand round Severus'. I had the sinking feeling the group my sister was friends with is not at all nice to Severus._

_Some friend she turned out to be._

* * *

"Hey now don't be like that," the boy who tried to sit next to me said with what he thought was both a sexy and attractive grin.

I cringed at the way he said it and looked at me. I scooted closer to Severus and received a squeeze from Severus and knew that my being close to him is not at all a bother to him. At least that's I think he is trying to tell me. I looked up at Severus only to see him giving me a small smile of encouragement that I was doing the right thing by not letting someone take me over.

"Be like what? I don't know you and you clearly don't have manners because you can't just sit wherever you want," I said trying very hard not to physically injure him.

While Lily was away for her first year my dad decided that I needed to take some self-defense classes after we nearly got robbed after coming back from nana's. I had agreed since other than the muggle school I attended nothing else was happening so I thought it would be a fun and productive way for me to spend my spare time, plus Lily didn't know and mom and dad never told said we had to. I was glad when they said that this would be kept between us since Lily has had the title of favorite since we discovered her magic (Petunia was not neglected she was just too jealous to see that she too could have accomplished something if she had set her mind to it).

I thought I would never have to use it but now I see that I was wrong.

"Well, we'll need to remedy that no won't we," he said in what he still thought was a sexy or alluring voice.

He tried to sit next to me again but this time it was Severus that made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with getting to know him (Sirius).

"I do not believe that will be necessary Black," Severus said wrapping his arm around me.

I spared a subtle look at Lily and saw that she was as shock as the rest of them.

The Black boy looked slightly bewildered. Like Severus was not good enough to talk to him in such a manner, I tried not to scoff at the thought.

I felt Severus' arm tighten around me and I could have sworn that he had at Lily's shocked face but I shrugged it off…with tears building up. I hoped no one noticed and thankfully the undergoing argument was distraction enough.

"Is that right Snivellus then why don't you let me prove that I am a better choice when the year starts," Black said with a smug grin.

I looked at Severus and did something rash and what would count as stupid especially when your crush is in love with your sister. I kissed his cheek.

I know I know not a _real_ kiss but to me it was as real as it was going to get. His arm only tightened at that. Whether it was because he wanted or part of his act I didn't know. All I knew was that his arm was around me, holding me.

"Don't call him Snivellus. He has a name like you seem to so use it or leave him alone. Because to be honest you are too cocky for me to even consider liking," I said once I was sure that my voice wouldn't quiver with emotion.

Everyone looked at me as if I had grown another head I looked at Lily to back me up but she just stood there looking around pretending that she didn't know me. This time the tears came with a vengeance. Was she too good for me to be called her sister here?

The sandy haired boy looked between Lily and me and with a slight bow he said, "Please forgive my idiotic and completely manner less friends or soon to be ex- friends my name is Remus, the player gapping at you is named Sirius, and this is James."

He seemed kind but the sting of my sister not coming to my aid was still there and hurting. He gave me a kind smile and motioned for the empty seat next to me, silently asking if he can sit down. I looked at Severus and at his rather reluctant nod I nodded at Remus. He nodded his thanks at sat next to me.

I looked at Lily and saw that she was trying to stay out of the situation. I looked at her sadly and said, "If you don't want to be here to help/guide your sister and just ignore the drama that comes with her then go. This proves to me that you care more for yourself than the family that loves you."

I didn't look at her. I knew she would leave and hoped she would she had hurt me when she avoided me. Everyone (except Severus) was shocked to hear that I was her sister. The tears fell knowing that she probably hadn't said anything about me coming this year. Well, all I'll have to do is stay out of her way and make myself as invisible as I can. If she doesn't want to help me through this then I'll just do what the other only children that come here do, figure it out myself.

Severus looked at me in shock and my prediction is that he'll follower out. To my surprise he stayed and pulled me closer to him. Sirius and James on the other hand looked at me with hate in their eyes. Oh perfect she has bodyguards to keep her safe and attack. They left with her, James pulling her hand to him. Perfect now he's a freaking lovesick puppy for her just like Severus is.

I looked at Severus and said, "You can go after her if you want to you know."

The look on his face was priceless and his tight hold on me faltered. And without a second look to me he stood up and left as I had predicted. I scooted over to the window and pulled my legs to my chest. I didn't want to cry but this time I couldn't help it the tears came and wouldn't stop next thing I know I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I felt someone's arms around me and I unconsciously leaned into the warm touch.

"Will you be alright?" Remus asked quietly from the seat in front of me.

I gave him a small sad grin but nodded.

"You love him don't you," he said. It was a statement not a question.

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a cliffy but just enough to let you know that there is more heading your way :)**

**Don't forget to review they are the best part of my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised the updates start now :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Previously:

_I looked at Severus and said, "You can go after her if you want to you know."_

_The look on his face was priceless and his tight hold on me faltered. And without a second look to me he stood up and left as I had predicted. I scooted over to the window and pulled my legs to my chest. I didn't want to cry but this time I couldn't help it the tears came and wouldn't stop next thing I know I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I felt someone's arms around me and I unconsciously leaned into the warm touch._

_"Will you be alright?" Remus asked quietly from the seat in front of me._

_I gave him a small sad grin but nodded._

_"You love him don't you," he said. It was a statement not a question._

* * *

The look on his face was priceless and his tight hold on me faltered. And without a second look to me he stood up and left as I had predicted. I scooted over to the window and pulled my legs to my chest. I didn't want to cry but this time I couldn't help it the tears came and wouldn't stop next thing I know I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I felt someone's arms around me and I unconsciously leaned into the warm touch.

"Will you be alright?" Remus asked quietly from the seat in front of me.

I gave him a small sad grin but nodded.

"You love him don't you," he said. It was a statement not a question.

I nodded and silently answered, "Yes, I do but that doesn't mean he feels the same way. He loves Lily my supposed sister and from the way he is acting she is the only girl he has eyes for and will only have the heart for."

I had stopped sobbing but the tears kept falling like there was not tomorrow. The trip was over before I knew it. As Remus took my bag I concentrated on stopping the tears and actually looking presentable. I looked at Remus questioningly as he started walking the other way my bag in hand.

He gave me and understanding smile and said, "I'm going to give it to one of the house elves to put in your room after you get sorted hopefully no matter what house you are sorted in we can still remain friends."

I looked at him for a moment and nodded enthusiastically. He really is very nice. Maybe he was the only one that would be my friend through out my years here.

I nodded in thanks and followed the rest of the first years out where a giant greeted us.

"First years come on down!" he yelled for the lingering first years. And we were off. The first time I set eyes on the castle I was awestruck and for the first time since the train ride nothing else seemed to matter but me and what would happen in the halls and rooms of that school.

As we entered we were met with an older woman in satin green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, before you go through the doors and join your classmates you must be sorted into you houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravelclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points and if you break rules you will loose points and at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup," (**from book one chapter 7**) she said seriously.

We were led through some tall doors and down a lane into a room with four tables each holding their respective houses.

I was standing close to the front looking at the stool holding a hat with intrigue. As professor Dumbledore gave his speech I looked around to see if I could spot Severus in the Slytherin table. When I did I noticed that he was staring at someone. I swallowed my pain as I noticed that he was staring at Lily who was staring at me with what looked like sadness and pain. Yeah, right like she would. As I kept looking I saw Remus looking at me with a smile and a small wave. I waved back returning his smile and gave professor McGonagall my full attention. And the list of names started.

"Evans, Addyson!" She called.

I took a deep breath and walked on the platform and sat on the stool as she put the hat on me I heard it whisper in my ear, "Another Evans I see, very interesting. You are studious and what others would call booksmart. But also loyal to those you hold dear. But now the real puzzle is where should I put you."

* * *

**A/N: ****Here it is. And remember this every friday thing is a test trial. Most or all of my stories will be updated by the end of today to tomorrow morning. **

**Don't forget to ****review they make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this weekend, tests and projects to ****diffuse and stop pilling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

* * *

Previously:

_We were led through some tall doors and down a lane into a room with four tables each holding their respective houses._

_I was standing close to the front looking at the stool holding a hat with intrigue. As professor Dumbledore gave his speech I looked around to see if I could spot Severus in the Slytherin table. When I did I noticed that he was staring at someone. I swallowed my pain as I noticed that he was staring at Lily who was staring at me with what looked like sadness and pain. Yeah, right like she would. As I kept looking I saw Remus looking at me with a smile and a small wave. I waved back returning his smile and gave professor McGonagall my full attention. And the list of names started._

_"Evans, Addyson!" She called._

_I took a deep breath and walked on the platform and sat on the stool as she put the hat on me I heard it whisper in my ear, "Another Evans I see, very interesting. You are studious and what others would call booksmart. But also loyal to those you hold dear. But now the real puzzle is where should I put you."_

* * *

I was praying for him not to put me in Gryffindor I couldn't stand being there knowing that Lily was there as well and I hoped to all that is holy that I was not put in Slytherin. I wouldn't be able to put on with the as well as Severus constantly staring lovingly at Lily. I just want to be in a house that won't hate me or compare to Lily like nearly everyone does. The hat must've heard me because he was soon yelling, "I know Hufflepuff!"

I sighed in relief and walked over to the table after professor McGonagall took the hat. I sat next to two girls who greeted me warmly. I returned their smiles and for the first time in a while I feel like belong somewhere with someone. After everyone was done with dinner our prefects took us to our respective towers. Just my luck the common room was close to the kitchens maybe I could sneak out one night for some hot chocolate or tea on the days and/or nights that got to me more than I thought they would.

The next morning I woke up and was met with the same girls I had sat next to yesterday. I found that they are first years as well and their names are Nymphadora Tonks and Lizbeth Turner. As we made our way to pick up our timetables and get a spot of breakfast I was happy to see that I had stuff in common with my new friends plus Tonks (as she prefers to be called) is a metamorphmagus. As we talked about anything and everything Remus had caught up to us.

"Good morning Miss Evans," he said with a bright smile.

I gave me a genuine smile and remembered that I had not given him my name yesterday while we were in the train yesterday.

"Oh, dear lord," I gasped.

Liz, Tonks and Remus were giving me worried looks and asked if anything was wrong at the same time.

"Well, its nothing too serious just the fact that yesterday my manners seemed to have flown out the window since Remus here was kind enough to give me his name and I didn't return the same curtsey. That's all," I said embarrassedly.

"Its nothing especially after all that had gone on. Its all right all of us are entitled to stumble on something every once in a while," he said with a kind smile.

I nodded and smiled. Tonks and Liz already knew what had happened and I know that I have found myself some good true friends that will support me no matter what.

"What's gonna happen with your friendship with James and Sirius," I asked.

He looked at me for some time and said, "Nothing. Because now I see that while they think of me a friend I see that I'm only there to "help" them with their homework and their projects. And while they spend time with each other I'm just a third wheel."

I gave him a sad look and nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you don't mind hanging around a group of girls your welcome to hang out with us. And don't worry we're not too girly yet," Tonks said with a shy smile.

Oh no I know that look. Tonks has a crush on Remus! I looked at Liz who nodded enthusiastically and said, "I don't think I'll ever be too girly I like riding brooms and getting my hands dirty."

At that we all laughed and continued our trek to the Great Hall for break fast. As we entered the Great Hall I saw Lily look up from her place on the Gryffindor table. I pretended not to notice her and let Liz drag me to our table along with Remus and Tonks who seemed to be deep in a conversation filled with laughs and quiet chuckles on Remus' part. I smiled fondly at them knowing that the saying 'opposites attract' did in some cases come true. I shook my head lightly from its current train of thought and to the food that was around us.

I put some eggs and bacon on my plate first before going after the sweet bread toast that was covered with butter and a blanket of powdered sugar. I was surprised to see that I was drawn to the sweets more than the savory foods but delighted as well. I was going to need all the energy I could get for my first day of school.

As we began to gather our bags and books for our classes I saw Severus walk up to us. But why? Was he going to ask if I knew where Lily is? If I could help him try to get Lily to go out with him. I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is =) This week SHOULD be a bit easier so there will be more chances for me to catch up on some much needed updating.**

**Dont forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than it should have for me to update. My nana is staying with us for a while and has been teaching me took. This is me trying to balance my time between home, school and personal time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Addy and Liz.**

* * *

Previously_:_

_I put some eggs and bacon on my plate first before going after the sweet bread toast that was covered with butter and a blanket of powdered sugar. I was surprised to see that I was drawn to the sweets more than the savory foods but delighted as well. I was going to need all the energy I could get for my first day of school._

_As we began to gather our bags and books for our classes I saw Severus walk up to us. But why? Was he going to ask if I knew where Lily is? If I could help him try to get Lily to go out with him. I don't know._

* * *

I was surprised when he said, "Good morning, I'm sorry I left without another word. I also did not mean to chose her over you, I have seem to come to the realization that you paid more attention to me in that short moment on the train than Lily has our entire first year, which is sad considering that she once called me her best friend. If it is agreeable to you I would like us to start anew and maybe perhaps develop a relationship?"

I stared at him for a moment.

Then I took his hand and said, "My name is Addyson Evans and I am a first year here at Hogwarts."

Severus gave it a squeeze and shook it replying, "My name is Severus Snape and I am a second year here at Hogwarts, pleased to make your acquaintance."

We stood there for a few moments smiling at each other until the sound of someone clearing their throats got our attention back down to earth. Severus offered me his arm and I happily took it as we turned our attention to Remus, Tonks, and Liz who were looking at us with grins on their faces.

I stuck my tongue out at them and said, "Ok grinning fools lets go to class before we get assigned a detention for being late on the first day."

Everyone nodded and we started walking to our first class, potions.

I got nervous suddenly and it occurred to me that Lily has been the golden student for a year now. Great, ladies and gents let the comparing begin! Severus seemed to be reading my mind because he opened the door for all of us to walk through and said.

"Professor Slughorn is our potions teacher don't worry too much about what lasting impression Lily has left, you do your best to make a lasting impression of your own. That way the teachers will know that just because Lily Evans has a sister it doesn't mean that she has to be the same as Lily. Also, I'm sure that there will be comparisons don't worry about them either and if they get to be too much after awhile I want you to know that you can talk to me," Severus said as he put my books on the desk.

I nodded despite still being nervous.

Liz sat down on the station next to mine and as I was about to take my seat Severus took my right hand a put a soft kiss on it. I gave him a beaming smile and asked if we would see each other for lunch. With a smile and nod of his own he left for his own class.

"Well, milady it turns out that your assumptions of Severus were wrong," Remus said giving me a brotherly hug.

I nodded at him and gave him a wave as he left for his class himself.

I turned to Liz and asked her to trade places with me. Now I was in between both Tonks and Liz. They are happy with this new sitting and we were even happier that our intended crushes return our feelings, at least for now.

As the day progressed the assumptions of being compared to Lily came true.

Things like, 'oh, well Ms. Evans I'm sure you will reach the same potential that your sister has set,' or, 'did you know that she is one of my best students?' could be heard through out the classroom every time I raised my hand. I was tempted to not answer any of them but I knew Severus was right, I have to make my own mark and prove to them all student and teacher alike that I am _not_ a Lily clone.

But that is easier said than done I'm afraid. When the bell for lunch came I couldn't be more than relieved as the teacher dismissed us. I saw Severus leaning against the wall by the door. I smiled at him and took his offered arm.

We were on about to go in to the hall when I heard someone call, "Addy! Addy!"

* * *

**A/N: Who could it be that was calling Addy? And for those wondering where Peter is he'll be coming in in the next few chapters. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 as promised. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_But that is easier said than done I'm afraid. When the bell for lunch came I couldn't be more than relieved as the teacher dismissed us. I saw Severus leaning against the wall by the door. I smiled at him and took his offered arm._

_We were on about to go in to the hall when I heard someone call, "Addy! Addy!"_

* * *

The only one that ever called me that was Lily and that was only when she was "sorry" for something. Sometimes she is but other times she does it to please mom and dad and when the approval of my parents is met then she went back to looking at me with daggers in her eyes just like Petunia does.

I gave Severus' elbow a squeeze and turned.

"Yes?" I said as politely as I could.

Lily looked between Severus and I trying to figure out what exactly was going on between us. She seemed to notice that she is staring and said, "I wanted to apologize."

I managed not to scoff at what she had said, she was only doing this to keep her image as a golden girl untarnished.

How expected.

"I know I haven't been the best sister," again I was able to contain a scoff, "and I know that I hurt you, and for that I really am sorry. Please can we be sisters again? I promise I won't hurt you like that again and to be there for you like I should, please?"

I looked at Severus who was looking at me as if asking, 'are you buying this?'

I looked at Lily and she seemed to be genuinely sad.

"I'll think about it," I answered pulling Severus to the Hufflepuff table.

She was going to say something else but I had no interest in her "Golden Girl" character.

I was greeted by Tonks and Remus as they sat down across for Severus, Liz and I. I turned to see Lily sitting right behind where I am sitting. Damn it woman cant you just leave me alone!?

Severus gave my sleeve a tug and said, "Don't worry yourself about your situation with Lily at the moment. Right now is about sharing how your first day of school is going so far."

I Tonks leaned in as whispered, "Hey, the red head just leaned in to listen to what your going to say."

I rolled my eyes at Lily's antics.

It was clear to those around me (and me) that Lily was trying to harder than necessary to get back into my good graces.

"Well, besides being compared to the Princess of Griffyndor it was ok. Not great but ok. And yes Severus I am not going to sit back and let Lily's popularity overtake my independence as a scholar," I said with confidence but in a whisper. Lily should really learn to mind her own business especially since she made it clear that she is too good to be related to me.

I felt more than saw Lily lean in more to try and catch what I said. Again...sad attempt from a sister that clearly wants nothing to do with her little sister on her first year of school _away from home for the first time_! But enough of self pity...it's time for transfigurations.

Liz, Tonks, Remus, Severus and I stood up to go to our respective classes (after the boys escorted us to our classes). Tonks and Remus seemed to be in there own little world because Liz was literally pushing them to our classroom while at the same time trying not to laugh at our friends' antics. Severus and I let them walk ahead and made space between them and us so we could spend some time in our own little world. As we walked to the classroom Severus took hold of my hand and interwound his fingers with my own. I looked at him startled and his only response was a soft chuckle at my surprised reaction.

"Do you find it odd that I show emotion?" He asked with a light smirk.

"It's not that. It's just that you have spent most of our childhood you have been so hung up on Lily that it's a surprise to me that you would look at me with the same look of kindness that you did her," I said while looking at the ground. I hate talking about Lily in front of him. It feels like I'm reminding him of the friendship he used to have with Lily.

Severus must have sensed my hesitation because he threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Listen to me Addyson yes Lily was my first friend but you were the only one that ever asked me to do anything with you, Lily did ask but she didn't seem to be interested in anything I wanted to do that didn't involve magic. You on the other hand," he pulled me next to the door of the transfiguartions classroom door and pulled me in for a tight and reassuring hug, "spent time with me on the days that Lily was not there and were always the one asking for my well being and the one that really did show any sign of worry when something was wrong. You always showed and still show care for me when other did not, and for that I thank you and and promise that I will stay with you no matter what."

I gave him a watery chuckle and held on to one of his hands, he is only befriending me out of gratitude.

"And no I am not befriending you out gratitude or because of a debt owed. I had a rude awakening to the status of my 'relationship' between Lily and I. You have nothing to worry about. Now it's time for your class, go in there and like I told you this morning...be your self, make your mark and prove to all around that you are not a Lily clone."

He really does care. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a thankful squeeze and was happy when I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. The icing on the cake was the gentle kiss he put on my head. I looked up at him and gave him a smile before running in to sit between Tonks and Liz.

Transfigurations was a bit surprising and different than my other classes. Professor McGonagall was strict and blunt, and even though she is a bit more lenient with her Griffyndors she is fare with the rest. That made me really happy because that meant she would not compare me with Lily, at least not in front of the class. This got my hopes up that maybe just maybe there was a chance for me to kick Lily off of that high pedestal she seems to be on. And for the most part after a week into school teachers were able to at least set Lily and I apart which made me very, very happy.

During this week Lily had become nearly unbearable with her constant following and apologizing. In truth I don't think I could ever forgive her for what happened, she didn't understand why I couldnt forgive her fully while my friends did their best to stay out of the situration everytime Lily went to them for answers.

I was going to meet Severus and Remus in the library, I needed help on my Charms paper and since they are second years...well you get the point, when I felt someone pull me into an empty classroom.

"Alright, Addy I have played your little game long enough. Now, you are going to tell me why you are still being such a bitch to me," Lily said as she stood in front of me hands on her hips. Just like mom when she both doesn't get what she wants and is pissed off due to not getting what she wants.

I looked around to see that James, Sirius and anther small, roundish boy I didn't recognize were standing behind her like the dogs they are.

I held back a chuckle and remained quiet as Lily continued her 'interrogation' of me. Did she really believe that she is going to bully me into forgiving her? If she does then she has another thing coming. I sent a owl to dad asking him for advice on how to deal with the strain in Lily's and my relationship. I am thankful to say that dad is nothing like my mother who concentrates more on the fact that Lily was the first witch in the family, has perfect grades the support of the faculty blah blah blah, has reached more expectations than anyone in the family no matter if they are magical or not.

My father on the other hand, is fair headed and just. He will not compare his children with each other and knows not to treat one with higher standards than the other, to him his all of his children are equals to each other and he proceeds to treat us as such.

"Well, are you going to answer the question or not?" Lily asked impatiently.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcement:**

**Ladies, gents, dear readers, I know that everything going on in the story is all jumbled up and some characters are being ****omitted. Not to worry everything will start to make sense in the next few chapters. Characters will make their much awaited (and asked for)debut. I know you guys have questions as to what's going to happen to the friendship between Remus and the rest of the Marauders and the dynamic in the relationship between Addyson and Petunia. All will soon fall into place in the next few chapters. If you guys have any other questions send me a PM.**

**~Iris**

**P.S I MAY update a new chapter for a story later today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than it should have for me to update. Family emergency came up last week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Addy and Liz.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_My father on the other hand, is fair headed and just. He will not compare his children with each other and knows not to treat one with higher standards than the other, to him his all of his children are equals to each other and he proceeds to treat us as such._

_"Well, are you going to answer the question or not?" Lily asked impatiently._

* * *

I looked her in the eye and said, "It was not my intention to be the 'bitch' as you put it. I needed space to think about how I was going to talk to you again. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I should forgive you at least not right away. You really hurt me Lily you might not think so but you did. Dont' you think that protecting your youngest sister is worth your time? Or that I am even worth your time? You have let mom's favoritism go so far up your ass that you think yourself better than others! You have neglected me, you have let the Marauders' way of thinking get to you, and what I have come to realize is that you don't care about anyone but yourself. You just don't care! And what this is causing is for you to turn into the very thing you swore you'd never be, a bully," I said holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Lily stood there speechless (for once).

I pushed my way out of the classroom and continued my trek up to the library.

As soon as I was behind the door I closed it and leaned back against it. What was I going to do? Lily may hate me now that I have voiced my real feelings of her, my mother may never look at me again for upsetting her 'Golden Child' and the Marauders may never leave Severus and Remus alone again. Who could've known that Griffyndors could be so cruel to others outside their house as well as someone from their own house? I guess that's what happens when you go against the Marauders. I took a deep breath and looked over the tables to see if Severus and Remus were there. A hand waving in the air caught my attention. Tonks? What was she doing here?

Tonks seems to be allergic to the library, I don't know how but I think it may involve her being lazy, not to mention clumzy. And now she has dared to come here? Oh...Remus is an avid reader no wonder she's here. Wherever Remus goes she goes and the same can be said for Tonks.

I laughed quietly and walked to the table.

"Hey there you are, where have you been?" Liz asked as I sat down on the empty seat between her and Severus.

I looked up and saw them look at me expectantly. I sighed and answered, "I was dragged into an empty classroom by Lily and her guard dogs."

Their looks of shock and anger would have been worth millions.

Questions came at me from all sides, "What did she want? Did they hurt you? Did they..."

"Shhhh! Keep your voices down we don't want Madame Pince to go all haywire on us for speaking loudly in the library," Remus said, "Let Addy tell us what they wanted and then we can ask our questions _one at a time!_"

"Thank you Remus. Well, I was on my way here when I felt someone pull me into an empty and seemingly abandoned classroom. When my eyes got used to the dark in the room I noticed that Lily was there with Sirius and James at either side. She demanded to know why I was being a "bitch" to her and to stop playing whatever game I was or am playing with her," I said heaving another sigh.

"Game? How are you playing a game with her?" Liz asked scooting closer to me.

"I think by game she means the avoidance and the distance you have placed between her and you," Severus said quietly.

I nodded in agreement and went to grab his hand only to have him pull away.

I looked around and in the best leveled voice I could muster said, "Let's not worry about Lily at the moment. We have a lot of work to catch up on before the exams next week."

Everyone nodded in agreement and set to work. They were so deep in their own mind and work to notice that Severus had stood up and left.

Questions like, 'Did I do something wrong?' or 'Was he falling back into his obsession for Lily?' and 'Am I not what he said I am to him?' Are running through my mind's eye at the moment.

Next week Yule break will start, it was my hope that Severus would be going home too apparently I was wrong.

* * *

Yule break started yesterday.

The trip back to King's Cross Station was quiet and tension filled, Lily forced me to sit with her. And I still don't understand what she is trying to get out of me! Is she waiting for me to apologize for what I said in the abandoned classroom last week? Is she trying to make amends? Wait! Or is she trying to turn mother against me!? To be honest, whether or not she was trying that was of no surprise to me due to the fact that Lily already has mother rapped and tied (tightly) around her drive home was a tensional one mother couldn't look at me, dad gave me that warmest hug anyone could ever ask for (especially when you have been alienated by your own mother) and Tuney...well Tuney was being her jealous self. Dad insisted that he would sit in the back. Lily didn't seem fazed by this and gladly sat in the passenger seat. Dad tried to get at least a pleasant conversation going between all of us, that got bithchy retorts from Lily on how I'm not being a "good" sister (mother's nod to second that), and Tuney humphed turning to look out the window. Dad gave up but whispered to me that he would be sitting down with me and have a chat about what happened in Hogwarts that has Lily so angry.

To top everything else off, I have yet to see hair or hide of Severus Snape.

Now I am sitting in my room, alone, staring out the window and the blanket of white that lay atop the backyard of my house. Tonks and Liz promised that they would come and stay a week before school started again, that way they have time to meet my parents and get acquainted with the muggle world.

There was a knock outside my door.

"Come in," is my quiet reply, Merlin forbid it was either Lily or mother.

"Hey my little kitten," my dad said as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," I said then going back to look out the window.

"Alright, I know you well enough to know when you are not feeling alright. Now, I won't force you to talk about it but if you do need to let it out just come to me you know I'm always here for you when you need me," Dad said with a kind and knowing smile.

Before he left the room I jump off of the window seat and wrapped my arms around his middle. The truth is that I _do_ want to talk, just not here where the walls have hears and the doors have eyes.

"Oh kitten, I know it's been hard for you especially since Lily is so competitive...But I think that you putting some space between the two of you was a brave move for you and a good one in my opinion. Because that way you set your own print on the world, now all will know that Addyson Evans is a right trooper and is a fighter," dad said as he pulled me in for a one-armed hug.

I looked up at him and nodded in understanding. He is right, the line set between Lily and I is something that can help me develop my independence from her more.

"Now, how about we try and sneak past your mother and sister and get us some ice cream?" he seemed as eager to be out the house as I did at the moment.

I nodded eagerly and went to change my shirt.

After changing I tip toed my way down the stairs in an effort to not get anyone's attention. I kept my guard up and my mind running in case I needed to tell a solid though on the spot. I am used to lying to my mom about most of the stuff I do just so she can't send Lily to spy on me and get me into trouble for no particular reason at all. And that's my mom being herself...not to mention Lily is taking after her.

I was relieved to her Lily and mom both working in the kitchen.

I went and stood outside waiting for dad. I knew we had to take our bicycles in order to make a clean getaway so I sat on the step being careful to avoid the door and the surrounding windows. As I was waiting, I noticed Severus coming up the sidewalk towards my house.

He was probably going to ask if Lily was here.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to me.

"I thought you were staying at Hogwarts this Yule," I said without returning his greeting.

"What?" he asked with a confusion marring his features.

"I said that I thought you were staying at Hogwarts this Christmas," I said my tone getting colder with each passing minute.

"What are you talking about?" He asked more than just a little confused.

"I'm talking about the week before Yule started. You stormed out of the library after I put my hand on yours," I said feeling the tears gathering.

His brow furrowed and his lips pursed, "I had something to do," he answered as he stared at the snow clad walkway.

"Is it me?" I asked quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I Know that it's not what you guys are asking for but please bear with me a little bit longer.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
